musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Elton John
Full Name: Sir Elton Hercules John / Reginald Kenneth Dwight Born: March 25, 1947 Home: Pinner, England Website Link(s): Official Site Instrument(s) * Piano * Vocals Genre(s) * Pop * Rock * Piano Rock Label(s) * Liberty * Mercury * DJM * MCA RIYL * Ben Folds * Billy Joel * Tori Amos * Ben Folds Five * Rufus Wainwright * The Whitlams * Something Corporate * Delta Goodrem * Keane * The Dresden Dolls * Missy Higgins * Jack's Mannequin * Vanessa Carlton * Sarah McLachlan Member of * The Corvettes * Bluesology Has Notably Worked with * Bernie Taupin * Bonzo Dog Band * Bob Dylan * The Isley Brothers * Major Lance * Doris Troy * Patti LaBelle * Long John Baldry * Roger Cook * Lulu * Dee Murray * Nigel Olsson * The Who * John Lennon * Eminem * 2Pac * Pete Doherty * Guy Babylon * Bob Birch * Davey Johnstone * John Mahon * Jeff "Skunk" Baxter * Jack Bruno * Ray Cooper * John Jorgenson * Jody Linscott * Jonathan Moffett * Charlie Morgan * James Newton Howard * Kiki Dee * Pino Palladino * Kenny Passarelli * David Paton * Roger Pope * Alexander Vakil * Gentry Pruett * Caleb Quaye * Tim Renwick * Toni Tennile * Ken Stacey * Mark Taylor * Billy Trudel * Romeo Williams * Richie Zito * Fred Mandel Musician Biography One of the most known musicians of Piano Rock and a reknowned songwriter with his partner Bernie Taupin. Elton John started his career by being a touring backing band for a lot of R&B musicians, though his main career as Elton John started when he answered an ad for a songwriter that Bernie Taupin had also answered. Via this, they wrote songs for many musicians, and then he started cutting his own records. He continues to record today. Discography Albums *''Empty Sky'' *''Elton John'' *''Tumbleweed Connection'' *''11/17/70'' *''Madman Across The Water'' *''Honky Chateau'' *''Don't Shoot Me I'm Only The Piano Player'' *''Goodbye Yellow Brick Road'' *''Caribou'' *''Captain Fantastic And The Brown Dirt Cowboy'' *''Rock Of The Westies'' *''Here And There'' *''Blue Moves'' *''A Single Man'' *''Thom Bell Sessions'' *''Victim Of Love'' *''21 At 33'' *''The Fox'' *''Jump Up!'' *''Too Low For Zero'' *''Breaking Hearts'' *''Ice On Fire'' *''Leather Jackets'' *''Live In Australia With The Melbourne Symphony'' *''Reg Strikes Back'' *''Sleeping With The Past'' *''The Complete Thom Bell Sessions'' *''The One'' *''Duets'' *''Made In England'' *''The Big Picture'' *''Elton John And Tim Rice's Aida'' *''One Night Only'' *''Songs From The West Coast'' *''Peachtree Road'' *''Greatest Hits'' *''Greatest Hits Volume Two'' *''Lady Samantha'' *''Milestones'' *''Your Songs'' *''Greatest Hits, Volume 3'' *''To Be Continued'' *''The Very Best Of Elton John'' *''Rare Masters'' *''Greatest Hits 1976-1986'' *''Chartbusters Go Pop! 20 Legendary Covers From 1969/70 As Sung By Elton John'' *''Love Songs'' *''Greatest Hits 1970-2002'' *''The Very Best Of Elton John (Dvd)'' *''One Night Only The Greatest Hits Live At Madison Square Garden'' *''Live In Barcelona'' *''To Russia With Elton'' *''Dream Ticket'' EPs Singles *''I've Been Loving You *''Lady Samantha *''It's Me That You Need *''Border Song *''Rock And Roll Madonna *''Your Song *''Boarder Song *''Friends *''Country Comfort *''Levon *''Tiny Dancer *''Rocket Man *''Honky Cat *''Crocodile Rock *''Daniel *''Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting *''Goodbye Yellow Brick Road *''Step Into Christmas *''Candle In The Wind *''Bennie And The Jets *''Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me *''The Bitch Is Back *''Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds *''Philadelphia Freedom *''Someone Saved My Life Tonight *''Island Girl *''Grow Some Funk Of Your Own *''I Feel Like A Bullet (In The Gun Of Robert Ford) *''Pinball Wizard *''Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word *''Crazy Water *''Bite Your Lip (Get Up And Dance) *''Flintstone Boy *''Ego *''Part Time Love *''Song For Guy *''Mama Can't Buy You Love *''Victim Of Love *''Little Jeannie *''(Sartorial Eloquence) Don't Ya Wanna Play This Game No More *''Chloe *''Nobody Wins *''Ball And Chain *''Blue Eyes *''Empty Garden (Hey, Hey Johnny) *''I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues *''I'm Still Standing *''Kiss The Bride *''Cold As Christmas/Crystal *''Sad Songs (Say So Much) *''Passengers *''In Neon *''Who Wears These Shoes? *''Nikita *''Flames Of Paradise *''I Don't Wanna Go On With You Like That *''A Word In Spanish *''Healing Hands *''Club At The End Of The Street *''You Gotta Love Someone *''The One *''The Last Song *''Simple Life *''Can You Feel The Love Tonight? *''Circle Of Life *''Believe *''Made In England *''Blessed *''Please *''You Can Make History Young Again *''Candle In The Wind *''Recover Your Soul *''If The River Can Bend *''Someday Out Of The Blue *''I Want Love *''This Train Don't Stop There Anymore *''Original Sin *''Are You Ready For Love *''All That I'm Allowed (I'm Thankful) *''Turn The Lights Out When You Leave *''Electricity Appears On Compilations * The Glory Of Gershwin Soundtracks Mix CDs * Do You Want a Happy God, or a Vengeful God? Radio Shows *Blue Jam Series 1 Episode 2 *Chris Morris Music Show Episode 6: The programme that hits the air like a 7-litre Ford Capri driven by a speedfreak mandrill Further Reading * Wikipedia Page Category: Artist